The Rose of the Fellowship
by Poetic Music Punk
Summary: "You will be the emotional pillar for the Fellowship of the Ring, and many beyond them." The story of how an average girl found herself in the LEAST average place, and how she helped those who needed the comfort of a heart that could handle their pain.
1. Prologue: Trace Amounts

The Rose of the Fellowship

Song: Trace Amounts

Album: Halo Original Score

AN: I went and edited these first two chapters, thanks to a reviewer who warned me of impending mary-sue-ness. Thanks again, for putting me back on track!

AN: My character, she's fit, but still has curves, and has long, curly brown hair. Her eyes are blue-hazel. That means her eyes are blue, but have hints of green, brown and grey. This eye color isn't that strange. I would know! I've got that eye color, myself!

Disclaimer: Any and all things mentioned in this story that are copyrighted do not belong to me. I am just using them for enjoyment and inspiration with this story, and no profit is being made with these copyrighted things.

* * *

><p>Prologue: Trace Amounts<p>

I sighed as I laid down on my bed. I couldn't see my life going anywhere. I mean, I had my sports and theatre, but my life seemed so boring and monotonous. There was seemingly nothing here for me.

Oh geez. I'm rambling, aren't I? I'm sorry! Where are my manners? Let me introduce myself. My name is Sarah, and I'm a small town community college student from the Midwestern United States. I have an apartment, a job working at a tea store, and a good deal of involvement in theatrical arts and music. I have an interest in medieval weapons and weapon-less self-defense, and I practice those in my spare time. That was mainly for stress relief, however. I'm not the most outgoing person, and have very little confidence in myself. Mainly because I was teased and bullied practically my entire childhood. Music also helped with that.

I'm rambling again, huh? Sorry about that. Anyway, you're probably wondering if there is a point to all this. There is! This is the story of how I came to be transported to Middle Earth, how I became a member of the Fellowship, and my destiny with the males involved in the war. Both Elf and Man.

End Prologue.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, I know it's not the best start, but it WILL get better! And there's also something very important you need to know about the chapter titles in order to-hopefully- fully enjoy the story as I intended. All the chapter titles are the titles of songs, and I HIGHLY recommend that you listen to those songs while reading that chapter. At the beginning of each chapter, I'll list the song and either it's artist or the album that it was on, like at the top.<p> 


	2. Ch 1: Saying Goodbye

The Rose of the Fellowship

Song: Saying Goodbye

Artist: Bart Crow Band

Disclaimer: Any and all things mentioned in this story that are copyrighted do not belong to me. I am just using them for enjoyment and inspiration with this story, and no profit is being made with these copyrighted things.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Saying Goodbye<p>

Stories like this, ones of life-changing events, always seem to start with ordinary days. Well, mine began no different. I had just gotten home from my job and was greeted by a silent, empty apartment.

"Home, sweet home." I grumbled. Things weren't bad, really, but they weren't good either. I took off my apron (I was a salesperson and gave drinks to customers) and plopped down on my futon to watch the nine o'clock news. I then got up and went to bed, not really wanting to hear anymore bad or celebrity news. I fell asleep to the music I always played at night, tonight's music being Within Temptation, "The Heart of Everything" album. When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see blue skies and tree tops. I sat up, looked around, and saw the last person I expected to see.

"Lady Galadriel?" I questioned. When she smiled, I almost reached up and slapped myself. "This has to be a dream." I muttered.

"This is no dream." Lady Galadriel kindly said, as if knowing that I would have a hard time with this.

"What's going on?" I asked, standing up. Lady Galadriel walked up to me.

"You have been chosen by the Valar to take part in the War of the Ring." she replied. I blinked, and asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Why me?" I questioned. "What good would I do?" Lady Galadriel smiled.

"Tell me," she asked "What is your opinion of the males of Middle Earth?" I was taken by surprise by her question, but knew my answer.

"Man or elf, soldier or royal, they all need someone who will listen, not judge, care, and understand." I responded. Lady Galadriel nodded.

"And you believe you can do that for them?" she replied.

"I do." I asserted.

"Then you have your answer." this puzzled me. "You will be the emotional pillar for the Fellowship of the Ring, and many beyond them." I felt this bring a giant weight onto my shoulders, but nodded.

"Will I have my weapons?" I asked. Lady Galadriel nodded. Over the years, I had acquired a samshir- the Persian equivalent of the medieval hand and a half- and butterfly swords. I was proficient with both of these, along with hand-to-hand combat. It was then that I noticed that I was wearing lace-up trousers, a black medieval blouse with a blue waist cincher, black combat boots, and leather arm bracers. I also had my weapons on me. Then, a light started shining around Lady Galadriel and I.

"You will meet Gandalf the Gray on the road to Rivendell," she said as she disappeared "He knows of your role, and will aid you on the way."

End Chapter One.

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think? Rate and Review, and the next chapter will be posted!<p> 


	3. Ch 2: Ticket to Heaven

The Rose of the Fellowship

Song: Ticket to Heaven

Artist: 3 Doors Down

ItsLateAndImTired: thank you very much for getting me on track! I admit, it's been a while since I've written, so I SHOULD edit that. And about the "rare beauty and strangely colored eyes" thing, I don't believe I said she was _beautiful_, and her eye color isn't THAT strange. I would know, since I have the same eye color. I SHALL edit, however, so thank you for slapping me back into reality! Here's a cookie for ya!- (::)

Disclaimer: Any and all things mentioned in this story that are copyrighted do not belong to me. I am just using them for enjoyment and inspiration with this story, and no profit is being made with these copyrighted things.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Ticket to Heaven<p>

"Sarah!" I grabbed my head in pain "Sarah!" Ugh, I could feel the headache coming.

"You really shouldn't yell at someone who's just regained consciousness, Gandalf Grayheim," I muttered, slowly opening my eyes. I smiled at the kind, old man. "It wouldn't end well for either party."

"I was told you had a rather dry sense of humor," he replied, smiling as he helped me to my feet. "That will prove useful on the long journey ahead." I looked around, and saw that we were on the trail just outside of Rivendell. I turned to Gandalf.

"What is the date?" I asked. He gave me a curious look as we began walking.

"It is October 24th." he answered. I nodded and looked at the sky.

"Frodo is safe, then." I muttered, seeing that it was mid-day. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the wizard nod. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Come, we must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf informed me. We entered the Elven refuge, and met the elf-lord in his study.

"This is the woman you were sent to find?" Elrond questioned., standing and walking towards Gandalf and I. I could see Gandalf nod. I heard a nagging voice in my head tell me to greet Elrond in Elvish, and to not worry about knowledge of the language. I hesitated, then opened my mouth, and was surprised by what came out.

"We are well met, my lord Elrond." I greeted in Elvish, bowing to him. I could see Lord Elrond's surprise. I was surprised, as well. I was NEVER this outgoing.

"We are well met indeed, my lady," Elrond replied, casting Gandalf a surprised glance. "Though I do not believe you gave us your name."

"Forgive me," I replied in my native tongue. "I am Sarah, daughter of Joseph." Elrond nodded.

"I was told that you are to have a part in what is to come," he said "one of the guards will show you to your room." Elrond gestured to the guard at the window, and the guard walked over to me.

"I will find you in the morning," Gandalf said as I walked out "when the fate of the Ring has been decided."

"The fate of the Ring was decided long ago," I replied, turning to the old man and elf "and I will not wait in my room like some frail thing who cannot fight for herself." I saw Gandalf and Elrond share an amused glance.

"We expected no less from you," Elrond replied "which is why the guard will show you our training grounds, as well." I smiled in relief.

"Many thanks, Lord Elrond." I said in Elvish, bowing to him. After the guard showed me to my room, where I left my pack, he brought me to the training grounds. It was there that I practiced with my samshir. After a few hours, I heard horses, and knew the members of the council had arrived. I knew that a long journey was going to soon begin, and had MAJOR doubts about how I would be any help. These doubts kept me awake, so I decided to walk around Rivendell.

I wandered, enjoying the stars, when I suddenly found myself right outside the room that held the shards of Narsil. I looked in, and saw that Arwen and Aragorn were having their conversation about how Aragorn wasn't like his ancestor, Isildur. I knew that everything happened for a reason, and felt that I was meant to see that moment between the two lovers. I then felt like I had my answer. Aragorn's self-doubt was so much like my own, that I knew I had to help them. I was then able to sleep, my mind at ease.

The next day, I decided to practice archery, to see if I had skill enough that I could ask Elrond for a bow and quiver. On the way to the range, I passed Gandalf on his way to the meeting.

"You've been invited to take part in the council." Gandalf said as I kept walking. I turned and shyly smiled at him.

"I already know what will be decided," I replied "I'll be in the archery range, come find me when the meeting is over." Gandalf and I went our separate ways. When I got to the range, I strapped on my bracers and began practicing. I wasn't all that surprised that my first few arrows missed the target completely. After a few hours, I was hitting the targets fairly well, so I knew that it was worth asking for a bow and quiver. I don't remember how much time had passed after that.

Gandalf's POV

"Come, my friends," I said to the others as the council ended "let me introduce you to the last member of our group."

"I had wondered what Elrond meant when he said 'ten companions'." Gimli said. We entered the archery range, and were greeted by the frequent thunks of arrows hitting targets.

"A woman?" Boromir questioned, and Sarah turned to us. She smiled and slung her bow over her shoulder.

"Indeed I am a woman, Boromir, son of Denethor."

My POV

"Not bad." Aragorn commented, seeing my targets. I nodded to him in thanks.

"Many thanks, Strider," I replied, reaching out and shaking his hand "or should I say; Aragorn, son of Arathorn?"

"Do you know all of our names?" Legolas asked. I nodded.

"Indeed I do, Legolas." I said. "Your father is still ruler over the woodland realm of Mirkwood, I trust?" I asked in Elvish. I could see the shock on his face.

"Then you know why we are here?" Frodo asked. I nodded.

"The Fellowship of the Ring has been formed," I declared "You have come to inform me of my part in it, and our time of departure for Mordor."

"How is it you know all this?" Aragorn asked, understandably suspicious. This part was going to be tough.

"I am afraid," Gandalf started, seeing the look in my eye "Our friend is bound to silence concerning her knowledge." Saved by the wizard!

"How are we to trust her, then?" Gimli demanded. While I understood where he was coming from, the accusation still upset me.

"I would trust each of you with my life, Gimli, son of Gloin," I stated "All I ask is that you trust me in return." The dwarf nodded.

"Fair enough." he replied. I smiled.

"Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I will go begin packing my supplies and sharpening my swords." I said, retrieving my quiver.

"Swords?" Merry repeated, emphasizing the S that made the word plural. I grinned.

"Yes, Merry," I laughed "Swords, as in, more than one sword." I then bowed my head slightly, wanting to show I had a healthy respect for them, and left the range. Not two seconds later, I felt a presence behind me. I looked, and saw Aragorn.

"Tell me," he began, matching my pace "how did you meet Gandalf?" I hesitated.

"We met on the road," I replied "I asked him about Rivendell, the council, and-after proving I was a friend- he brought me here." It seemed like a good enough cover to me. Aragorn nodded. A few moments of silence passed.

"Do you know how this journey will end?" he asked. I stopped at the wall overlooking the river, then turned and looked him in the eye.

"I do," I replied quietly "And you know that I cannot answer what you wish to ask me." Aragorn nodded and walked up beside me.

"I know," he said "It just brings a measure of comfort, knowing that you know what will happen, yet are still willing to join us."

"Even if I did not know, I would still have joined you on this quest." I said, reaching an arm around his shoulders.

"Why?" Aragorn asked, looking me in the eye "This is not your fight." I sighed and squeezed his arm.

"What you all are doing requires the greatest amount of courage I've ever known, that's why." I replied. "I know the fear as well, and I will do everything in my power to help you all."

End Chapter Two

* * *

><p>AN: So, what do you think? Let me know by rating and reviewing! Bolʹshoe spasibo! That's "Thank you very much" in Russian!<p> 


	4. Ch 3: Imaginary

Song: Imaginary

Artist: Evanescence

Disclaimer: Any and all things mentioned in this story that are copyrighted do not belong to me. I am just using them for enjoyment and inspiration with this story, and no profit is being made with these copyrighted things.

Scarlet Rebelle(aka:ItsLateAndImTired): Of course it's chocolate double chunk! The only kind that's better is one with peanut butter. Thanks again for reviewing! (btw: I SHALL come to you in the future if I need a character name!)

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Imaginary<p>

It was the next day that we set out for Mordor. Gandalf had convinced the others that I was able to keep up with the pace they planned on, so we left Rivendell without a hitch. We traveled for days, the others getting to know be better. I was surprised to find that I was growing more outgoing as we traveled, and I was happy about it! A few days before we were to reach the Gap of Rohan, we set up camp for the night, and Boromir asked me an odd (for him) question.

"Can you sing, lady ranger?" He asked as the fire caught fully. Boromir had taken to calling me that, and I didn't mind. It meant that he acknowledged that I was fully woman and warrior.

"I like to think that I can," I replied, nervous when I felt the gazes of everyone fall on me "why do you ask?" I may have grown more outgoing, but I was still no-where NEAR confident in myself.

"Will you sing something?" Merry piped up. I felt my heart speed up.

"I don't know..." I muttered, REALLY nervous. I never liked to sing in front of others because I got SEVERE stagefright.

"Come on, please?" Merry and Pippin begged. I sighed and nodded, knowing that they would not leave me alone.

"What sort of song?" I asked.

"How about something hopeful?" Frodo suggested.

"That sounds good to me." Sam agreed. The others voiced their agreement.

"Hopeful, huh?" I mused. After a few seconds of thought, I knew the perfect song. I took a deep breath and began.

_Many night's we've prayed _

_With no proof anyone could hear _

_In our hearts a hopeful song _

_We barely understood, _

_Now we are not afraid_

_Although we know there's much to fear _

_We were moving mountains long before we knew we could _

I smiled at Frodo before continuing.

_There can be miracles When you believe _

_Though hope is frail It's hard to kill _

_Who knows what miracles You can achieve _

_When you believe Somehow you will _

_You will when you believe _

I cast my gaze to Boromir, knowing that he needed to hear what was next.

_In this time of fear _

_When prayer so often proved in vain _

_Hope seemed like the summer birds _

_Too swiftly flown away _

_Y__et now I'm standing here _

_With heart so full I can't explain _

_Seeking faith and speaking words __I never thought I'd say _

_There can be miracles When you believe _

_Though hope is frail Its hard to kill _

_Who knows what miracles You can achieve_

_When you believe Somehow you will _

_Now you will_

_You will when you believe _

_You will when you…believe_

Everyone was silent for a moment when I finished. I worried a bit, wondering if they thought that I wasn't good. My doubts were for nothing, though.

"That was beautiful." Legolas quietly commented. I couldn't help but blush as I shyly smiled at him in thanks.

"How long have you been a singer for?" Sam asked. I thought for a moment.

"Since I was three years old," I replied "so, for about seventeen years, now." I saw Aragorn and Boromir exchange amused glances.

"What's so funny, you two?" Gandalf asked. Aragorn turned to me.

"I thought that women did not like to reveal their age?" he asked. I smirked.

"Most don't," I replied "but I'm bloody well proud of the fact that I'm only twenty." That elicited a few good-natured chuckles from the group. I then felt a little mischievous. "Of course, you're one to talk when it comes to age, Aragorn."

"What do you mean?" he questioned, confused. I smirked.

"I mean, you look very good for an 87 year old man." I calmly stated, taking a drink from my water bag. Aragorn dropped HIS in shock.

"How did you know?" he questioned.

"Give it up, laddie," Gimli offered at my silence. "She'll never reveal her secret." With that, we ate and slept. We traveled for another day, and then stopped at a cluster of boulders for the night. I recognized the rocks, and the next day I made sure that I had all my things on my person. I sat next to Aragorn as Boromir started Merry and Pippen's sword lesson. I took the cap of my quiver and laced the container shut.

"Are you sure about that?" Legolas asked as I tied the laces "you may need your bow." I smiled at the elf as I placed my quiver at my feet. I then removed my butterfly swords from their sheath and looked over the handles. Yes, there is only one sheath. For those of you who do not know, butterfly swords attach to each other for easy concealment and carrying.

"Are you any good with that?" Boromir asked. Before anyone could say anything else, I separated the two blades and threw one of them at the ground in front of his feet. I smiled and waved the blade in my hand as the other wavered ever so slightly.

"I would say that's a 'yes'." Pippen muttered. I chuckled and retrieved the blade stuck in the ground. After I re-attached the blades, sheathed them, and slung my bow and quiver onto my back, I joined Legolas in observing our surroundings. We both hopped up on some rocks and watched as a dark cluster of shadows approached from the distance.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Gimli replied "just a wisp of cloud."

"It's moving fast," Boromir commented, his tone showing that he did NOT agree with Gimli "Against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas and I called out, alerting the others. Aragorn shouted for us all to hide, and we all sprung into action. I dove into the bushes alongside Legolas and kept close to the ground. I watched as the birds flew over our hiding places, and couldn't help but feel a shiver of terror. I knew that the Crebain were coming, yet it still scared me that they were servants of such a powerful enemy. When the flock was far enough away, we all emerged from our hiding places.

"The passage south is being watched," Gandalf stated, looking at us. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras." We organized our supplies, and started up the mountain. We climbed the mountain, and reached fairly high up by mid-day. I was walking at the back of the group with Aragorn as we trudged through the snow. Suddenly, Frodo tripped, and fell backwards. Aragorn and I rushed to help him stand. I saw Frodo grasp underneath his shirt, realizing that he lost the Ring. I saw the flash of gold and silver in the snow as Boromir picked it up.

"Boromir." I called, trying to break the man out of his trance. Of course, it didn't work.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." he muttered, gazing at the Ring. "Such a little thing."

"Boromir!" Aragorn jolted the man out of his trance. "Give the Ring to Frodo." I watched as Boromir gave a nervous smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"As you wish," he replied, handing Frodo the Ring. "I care not." he stated, mussing Frodo's hair. I patted Aragorn's shoulder, and walked up next to Boromir. I smiled at the shaken man as we got back on our way. I knew that when someone was upset with themselves, a smile could help them feel better. We kept going on our path, and I noticed that the first flakes of Saruman's storm were beginning to fall. I turned to Boromir as the group huddled together to fit on the path. I could tell that he was still slightly shaken by his temptation.

"Don't feel bad about what happened back there." I quietly comforted him. I could see in his eyes that he did find some comfort in my words. There was no more time for talk, however, because soon after, the storm began. I hunched over next to Boromir, holding Merry close to me, while we trudged through the blinding blizzard. I knew that Gandalf was adamant that we not turn back, but the man was too stubborn to realize that we would probably die if we stayed up here too long! I looked up long enough to see Legolas pass me, walking on top of the waist-high snow.

"_Show-off_." I couldn't help thinking. All of the sudden, I heard Legolas say something.

"There is a fell voice on the air." he muttered. I listened, and heard it as well.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted back to us. Rocks from the cliff above us fell, narrowly missing the entire group.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted to the wizard leading us. "Gandalf, we must turn back!" Brilliant idea, shouting while on a mountain that is at risk of avalanche!

"NO!" Gandalf cried. He then began fighting Saruman with magic of his own. It did not work, however, since soon after we were buried in snow. On instinct, I hunched over Merry to protect him as the snow came down. I laced arms with Boromir and the two of us pulled each other and the hobbits up to the surface. Soon everyone was free of the snow.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn tried to talk some sense into the wizard "We must get off the mountain!" Boromir and I nodded in agreement.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!" Boromir suggested, making more sense than staying up here!

"The passage south takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn reminded him.

"If we cannot go over the mountain, then let us go under it!" Gimli offered "Let us go through the mines of Moria." I could see Gandalf wanted to do anything but go through the mines, so he put the pressure on someone else.

"Let the Ring bearer decide." Gandalf said, looking to Frodo. I could see the young hobbit tense. The look in his eyes told me he came to a decision.

"We will go through the mines." he declared. I could see Gandalf nod.

Let me tell you, we couldn't get off that mountain fast enough!

End Chapter Three

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think? Rate and Review, please! BTW: I'm all for suggestions for chapter titles! Just think of the events of the LOTR storyline, and suggest a song that goes along with one of those events!<p> 


	5. Ch 4: Going Down in Flames

The Rose of the Fellowship

Song: Going Down in Flames

Artist: 3 Doors Down

AN: Yes, I am WELL aware of the pun in the song. Don't remind me.

Disclaimer: Any and all things mentioned in this story that are copyrighted do not belong to me. I am just using them for enjoyment and inspiration with this story, and no profit is being made with these copyrighted things.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Going Down in Flames<p>

Once we were off the side of the mountain, everyone seemed to be in better spirits. Mainly because we were all starting to warm back up! We kept a slower but steady pace until we reached the walls of Moria that night. I felt a shiver run down my spine as we finally got within sight of the entrance. I knew the evil that was within those walls, and was anything BUT eager to go in. I stayed near Boromir and Aragorn as Gandalf approached door. I heard him mutter about the door, and watched as the carvings lit up.

"It reads: The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." Gandalf said.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple." Gandalf replied "If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf then tried and failed to open the door. After a few more failed attempts, I sat down by the tree with Gimli. We were there for a good fifteen minutes, and Merry had started throwing rocks in the water. Aragorn stopped him, nervous about what was in there. Gandalf then gave up on opening the door, and Frodo seemed to figure it out.

"It's a riddle!" he stated, jumping up and looking at the door. "Speak, _friend_, and enter." Gandalf watched him, the cogs turning in his head.

"What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked.

"_Mellon._" Gandalf replied, looking towards the door. I stood up and smiled as the doors opened. I drew my samshir as Boromir and Aragorn drew their swords, and we entered the Mine. The place had a right stink about it that did not belong anywhere, save a battlefield. I heard Gimli talk to Legolas, but I was distracted by the shadows that I knew to be dwarf corpses.

"This is no mine." Boromir declared after getting a sufficient look of the place.

"It's a tomb." I added, shuffling closer to him. Gimli ran over to the bodies, and cried out in grief. I felt my heart go out to him. Legolas pulled an arrow out of a skeleton and looked it over

"Goblins!" he told us, drawing an arrow and notching it in his bow. We all clustered together.

"This was a mistake," Boromir said, eyes darting everywhere. "We make for the Gap of Rohan, we never should have come here." he said to the others "Now get out of here! GET OUT!" Suddenly, Frodo cried out, and we turned to see him being dragged by one of many tentacles. I ran over with Aragorn and started hacking at the tentacle that was dragging Frodo. We fought the monster, and Boromir caught Frodo when the tentacle holding him was shot.

"LEGOLAS!" I shouted, helping Boromir and Aragorn get the hobbits out of the water. Legolas shot the monster as it came up behind us, and we all ran into the mine. I cringed as the entrance caved in. I checked Sam and Frodo, to make sure they were alright, then sheathed my samshir.

"We now have no choice," Gandalf stated, placing a crystal in his staff "we must face the long dark of Moria." We all gathered ourselves, and started following him. "Be careful, there are things more dangerous than orcs in the deep places of the world." Gandalf turned to look at us

"It is a four day journey to the other side, let us hope our presence goes unnoticed." and that started the next long leg of our journey. I kept a hand on the handles of my butterfly swords as we walked, only stopping to rest when we were sure the immediate area was safe. We kept on for three days, getting only just enough sleep to keep going. On the fourth day, we all were getting anxious to get out of the mines. We were climbing up some rock, when we came to a divergence of tunnels. I heard Gandalf mutter about having no memory of the fork in the path, and we all settled in to wait for him to remember. It was a good thirty minutes that we sat there, and I was surprised when Boromir turned to me. We had hardly spoken to each other since before Caradhras.

"You know," He said quietly "You remind me very much of my brother, Faramir." I turned to him, surprised.

"How so?" I asked, genuinely curious. Boromir gave a soft smile at what I assumed were memories of the younger man.

"He, too, has no confidence in himself personally." Boromir replied "He always thinks of others, and always tries to put a smile on the faces of those who are around him." Boromir gave a soft chuckle "He is one of the greatest rangers in all of Gondor, and yet he refuses to see it." I chuckled softly, and put a hand around Boromir's shoulders.

"I know of Faramir," I said, shyly smiling at Boromir "and for you to say that I remind you of him is the greatest of compliments." I squeezed the mans shoulders in a side-hug, and Boromir couldn't help but smile and return the favor.

"Ah!" Gandalf startled us "It's that way!"

"He's remembered!" Merry said with slight glee as we all joined Gandalf at the tunnels.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so rank down here." Gandalf replied, putting his hat back on. "When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." I couldn't help the smile that came to my face as we all went down the stairs of the tunnel. When we emerged, it didn't take being able to see the whole room to know that we were in a **LARGE **room.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf murmured, increasing the light from his crystal. We were then able to see the true expanse of the cavern. "Behold, the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrow-delf." Gandalf told us who weren't familiar with the realms of dwarves. It truly was magnificent.

"Now there's an eye-opener, and no mistake." Sam muttered, gazing at the tall pillars that went on for what seemed to be miles. We then set off on our path, walking for a good while. We had been walking for about twenty minutes when I saw a patch of light out of the corner of my eye. I saw the source and knew it was the entrance to the room where Gimli's cousin Balin was entombed. Gimli saw it as we got closer, and ran in.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called after the dwarf, and we all ran after him. I felt my heart break when I heard Gimli's cries of grief.

"Here lies Balin; Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf read sadly "He is dead then….it is as I feared." I noticed that I could read it as well, strangely enough. I slowly drew my butterfly swords as Gandalf picked up the war journal.

"We must move on," Legolas told Aragorn "We cannot linger." I watched Gandalf as he began reading the last entry of the book.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes, drums... drums in the deep." Gandalf paused, and we all listened to the silence "We cannot get out. A shadow lurks in the dark. We can not get out... they are coming. " We all were silent, when Pip suddenly tipped over the dwarf corpse, and the armor clanked all the way down the well. I winced along with Pip at the noise as the chain finally fell.

"Oh, Pippen." I muttered under my breath.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf growled, slamming the book closed. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" I winced at the harshness in the wizards tone. Suddenly, we heard the drums start.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam started, pointing to Frodo's sword. Frodo pulled Sting out and we saw that the metal was glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas told us. I never had been so scared in my entire life. Boromir and I ran over to the door when we were able to hear the enemy approaching. We looked out, and I pulled Boromir back as the arrows flew past us and embedded themselves in the door. Aragorn ran over to us and helped us to close it.

"They have a cave troll!" Boromir and I bitterly told the others. Legolas tossed Aragorn an ax and we blocked the door as best we could. I backed up next to Boromir and separated the two blades of my butterfly swords as he drew his sword and readied his shield. I had a reverse edge-out grip on the sword in my left hand, and a forward hold on the sword in my right hand. As the orcs started to come through the door, I tightened my grip, scared as anything that something would go wrong.

"Let them come!" Gimli shouted from the top of his cousins casket "There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" I wasn't able to worry for long, since they soon got through the door. I could see that the men wanted to keep me safe, but I knew that if they focused on me, one of them would be hurt, so I was the first one to engage an orc in battle. If I proved that I was able to handle myself, the others would concentrate on keeping themselves alive. I was surprised that killing came so easily to me! Most likely it was because the enemy was not human and was pure evil. I sliced the arms and head off of an orc, and then moved on to stab one that was going to attack Legolas from behind. I dodged past the arrow of another orc and sliced the head off of the goblin that was attacking Sam and Frodo. I didn't stay in one place very long, since over the years I learned that speed was my best defense.

All of the sudden, we all heard the thuds and crashes that were unmistakably the fists of the cave troll hitting the stone. I whipped my head around in time to see it crash through the entrance to the room. It saw me, and whipped one of it's arms at me, the chain flying towards me fast. It was too high for me to jump over, so I hit the floor faster than anything! I dodged the troll's feet, killing orcs and goblins as I went. I watched Legolas as he dodged the troll's chains and shot it. I fought the thinning ranks of orcs and goblins as the others tried to fight the cave troll. I heard the sudden quiet as the troll stabbed Frodo. We took the troll down, and Sam and I ran over to the other young hobbit. We turned him over, and the others were surprised that he was alive.

"He's alive." Sam sighed in relief, looking to Aragorn and then Gandalf.

"I'm alright," Frodo said, looking at Sam, then Aragorn. "I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead!" Aragorn panted, trying to regain his breath "That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" I smiled at Gandalf as he came closer.

"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." he wisely stated. Frodo then unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, and showed everyone his shirt of Mithril armor.

"Mithril." Gimli breathed, his genetic love of shiny things kicking in. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Gimli stated with a grin. We all shared a good-humored moment, then the drums started again. We all jumped when the sound reached our ears.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf ordered. We didn't hesitate in following him. We ran out of the room and through the hall, Goblins and Orcs appearing from all surfaces. I sheathed my butterfly swords as we ran and drew my samshir, scared as anything. The thousands of creatures circled us, and we prepared to fight. Suddenly we heard a very low thud, and the goblins looked as scared as the rest of us. Two more thuds were heard, and they started scattering.

"Goblins are scared, this is not good," I muttered "goblins are scared, this is NOT good!" When the hall was completely empty, we all saw the red shadow approaching.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf. I saw the wizard hesitate, then sigh in defeat.

"A balrog," he told us "a demon of the ancient world." upon hearing that, I sheathed my samshir.

"This foe is beyond any of you," Gandalf said "now run!" we then turned, and took off as fast as we could. We ran through more tunnels, and got to the stairs. We were running, then came across the gap in the stairs. Being the second-lightest in the group, Legolas and I jumped first. I helped catch Sam as he jumped over.

"Merry, Pippin!" Boromir grabbed the two hobbits and jumped over the gap. I helped them get steady when they landed. I watched as Gimli jumped, and tried not to laugh when Legolas grabbed his beard. We helped him up, and turned to Aragorn and Frodo as the gap widened. The Balrog caused more thuds throughout the mines, and that caused the pillar that the stairs were on to crumble a bit and start tipping. Aragorn told Frodo to lean forward and they caused their set of stairs to crash into ours. They jumped, and Legolas and I helped them steady their feet.

When we all were across, we kept running for the exit. We got across the bridge, and I turned back when I heard Frodo shout.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried out. We all turned and saw Gandalf face the Balrog.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. Go back to the shadow." Gandalf growled, then blocked the Balrog's sword. "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! You shall not pass!" We all felt the ground shake as Gandalf slammed his staff into the bridge. I couldn't breath a sigh of relief like the others, for I knew what was next. Gandalf turned to walk away as the Balrog fell, and tripped as the creatures whip wrapped around his leg. When the wizard grabbed onto the ledge and tried to pull himself up, I grabbed Merry and Pippin as he and Frodo tried to run to him.

"No!" Boromir and I cried, holding onto the hobbits as they struggled. I saw the look on Gandalf's face.

"Fly, you fools!" he whispered before letting go of the ledge.

"_Fight well, dear friend_," I thought as we all ran out of the mines "_We'll see you soon._"

End Chapter Four

* * *

><p>AN: Well, what do you think? Rate and review, please! As always, Bolʹshoe spasibo i Bog blagoslovit! (Thank you very much and God Bless!)<p> 


	6. Ch 5: Ghosts of Lorien

The Rose of the Fellowship

Song: Ghosts of Reach

Album: Halo 2 (Original Soundtrack)

AN: The chapter title is different, so make sure you have the right song! I just thought that "Ghosts of Reach" wasn't fitting for the title of the chapter, but the song is exactly what I want ya'll to hear! And please note, when I am talking about a group of soldiers, I mean "men" in the sense that they are soldiers under someone's command, not their race.

Disclaimer: Any and all things mentioned in this story that are copyrighted do not belong to me. I am just using them for enjoyment and inspiration with this story, and no profit is being made with these copyrighted things.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Ghosts of Lorien<p>

We all stumbled out of the mines, and stopped on the rocks outside. I looked around at the others, all who were either crying or close to tears-save Aragorn. I knew that Aragorn was as sad as the others, yet he needed to be strong for them. Even though I knew what Gandalf's fate was, I still felt their sadness. I watched Aragorn as he turned to us.

"Legolas," he called over to the elf "get them up."

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir snapped at the ranger. I could see where the red-haired man was coming from. The hobbits were all extremely close to Gandalf, and the loss had shaken them deeply.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" Aragorn replied, sheathing his sword "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien."

"He's right," I added, moving next to Boromir. "There will be a time and place for grief, but not here, where there is great danger." I squeezed the Gondorian captain's hand. He turned to me, then nodded.

"Come, Legolas, Gimli, get them up!" Aragorn repeated, and they did. We caught up with Frodo, whom had started on his way already. We then made our way towards the woods. On the way, I thought back to how I had felt everyone's sadness.

It was something I always lived with, this extreme sense of empathy. It was so strong that, if a certain emotion was felt strongly by those around me, that I would start to feel it, myself, even if I was not feeling that way at the time. It was never easy, being so in-tune with the emotions of those around me, and it was what had led to me becoming so shy. People never like it when someone knows exactly what they're feeling, and that led to me never being able to really make friends. No one really wanted to be friends with the girl who was never sure of herself. I never wanted to offend anyone, and I was never comfortable with this-as I saw it- God given gift.

We reached the outskirts of the forest, and took more care when we entered. From the height of the trees, and the knowledge that elves such as Lady Galadriel inhabited these woods, I could feel the age of the realm, and I-rightly so-felt humbled by its power. I heard Gimli warn the hobbits about Lady Galadriel, and I heard her voice.

"_You have come far, Sarah,_" Galadriel said, her voice echoing in my head. "_I shall speak with you personally when the Fellowship is brought before us._" When I was able to observe my surroundings again, I saw that we were surrounded by the elves under Haldir's command. Their bows were aimed at us, and Aragorn was telling Haldir that we were in need of protection. The fact that their bows were still aimed at us angered me. We were tired, in need of protection and rest, and we were being treated as if we were orc spies! I understood that Haldir's role as Marchwarden had him protecting the boarders of the woods, but could he not see that we ourselves were not evil?

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous," Gimli called to the ranger, nervously eyeing the arrows aimed at him "we should go back!"

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood," Haldir told the dwarf "You cannot go back." he then cast his gaze on me, and I could see slight interest in his eyes, along with severe distrust.

"Come," he said "she is waiting." When Haldir started walking away, I noticed that his men still had their bows aimed at us.

Something that the others did not know about me is that, while I am not angered easily, when things build up emotionally for me and I feel severe emotions, I can get VERY angry. Those who have seen me truly angry have told me that I am very scary. This doesn't happen very often, but it is a real fault of mine that I let my emotions bottle up. Seeing the bows aimed at us, along with the buildup of emotion from everything that happened in the mines, caused me to snap.

"Marchwarden Haldir of Lorien!" I shouted in elvish, causing everyone to turn to me in shock "Have you men lower their bows at ONCE!" I could feel the tears well up in my eyes as everything I was feeling came to the surface. "While what we carry among us is evil by nature, we ourselves are not, and I demand that you give us the respect we deserve!" Everyone was shocked at my outburst, especially those who understood me, and I hastily tried to wipe away the tears that had slipped out. I saw Haldir nod to his men, and they lowered their bows.

"Forgive me, my lady," Haldir said gently, in his native tongue "please understand that it is my duty to protect these boarders from threats." I nodded.

"I do understand," I replied shyly, also in elvish "and please, forgive me for my outburst." I saw Haldir nod, and we set off on our way. As we followed Haldir through the woods, I could see that the others wanted to ask me about my outburst, but were too nervous to do so. I decided, then, that I would just clear the air. I was beaten to the punch, however.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" Boromir asked. I was surprised that he was so concerned for me, but also touched that he cared.

"I'm fine, now." I replied, smiling at him "It's just, with everything that happened in the mines, and seeing those bows aimed at us, I couldn't help my anger." I could see Boromir nod out of the corner of my eye.

"We all feel the burden." Aragorn said, walking up beside me. I smiled at him. "Though I must say," he added, chuckling "I've never seen anyone raise their voice to an elf such as Haldir." the three of us couldn't help but chuckle at that. Soon enough, we were in the depths of the forest, and climbing the stairs to meet with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. We gathered before the stairs, and watched as the two rulers of Lothlorien descended to meet us. Lord Celeborn observed us.

"Nine there are, here," he stated "Yet ten there were sent out from Rivendell." He turned to Aragorn. "Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." Lady Galadriel looked from myself to Aragorn, and learned the answer.

"He has fallen into shadow." she stated, and saw Aragorn nod very slightly. She then turned to the rest of us.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail, to the ruin of all." she declared, casting her gaze to Boromir. She then gave a small smile. "Yet hope remains, while the company is true. Don't let your hearts be troubled." she added "You must rest, for you are weary with sorrow, and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace." She turned to one of the guards, and he began to lead us away.

"Not you, lady ranger," Lord Celeborn said, surprising me. "Lady Galadriel wishes to speak with you alone." I could see the others were concerned, but I smiled to show them I would be fine, and gave Aragorn my weapons. I turned to the two elves.

"Of course, Lord Celeborn." I said in elvish, bowing. The others left, and I followed Lady Galadriel up the stairs that she had descended when she came to meet us. We entered what I assumed to be a private meeting area, and she turned to me.

"Tell me, how have you fared with all that has happened so far?" she asked, kindly not in elvish. I wasn't all that surprised that she was concerned, since she was the one who brought me here to Middle Earth.

"I have fared as well as I could, given all that has happened." I replied. "Though I do have a question."

"And what is that?" she asked, a small smile playing on her pale lips.

"How is it I am able to understand and speak all the languages?" I questioned. Lady Galadriel gave a small laugh.

"That was my doing." she replied "I thought it would be easier for you to complete your task if you knew the languages of those you were to comfort." I nodded.

"That makes sense, I guess." I muttered. We both laughed a little at that. Lady Galadriel then beckoned me to follow her. I did, and she brought me to a room that had a few chairs and a changing screen. She then handed me a light blue dress, with long panel sleeves. I took it and followed her nod behind the changing screen, then proceeded to remove my traveling clothes.

"You are aware that, on the morrow, I will be giving the others gifts to aid them in this quest, are you not?" she asked, taking my clothes when I placed them on the screen.

"I am." I replied "why do you wish to know, my lady?" I pulled the dress over my head, and stuck my arms into the sleeves. I stepped out from behind the screen, and Lady Galadriel handed me a simple gold belt. She spoke as I tied it around my waist.

"Along with this dress, I will give you your gift tonight," Lady Galadriel said "for you must accomplish something before you can use it." I was curious as she retrieved an ornately carved box, and opened it. Inside was a beautiful violet crystal pendant, about the size of a half-dollar, carved into the shape of a heart and strung on a long silver chain.

"To you, Sarah, I give the Heart of Lothlorien." she stated, taking the pendant out of the box, and placing it around my neck. The heart settled between my breasts.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, picking it up and looking at it. The pale light of the room flickered in the crystal, and I could feel it hum with power.

"This will allow your empathetic sense to be heightened, to the point where you can know the emotions of those with whom you are connected, even if they have not yet met you." Lady Galadriel informed me. My heart started racing at this, feeling the burden fall upon my shoulders.

"I don't know, milady." I stuttered, looking her in the eye "This may be too much for me."

"I would not give this to you unless I knew that you were able to handle it." she replied "The Heart of Lothlorien can only be given to one who has a big enough heart to handle the power within." I was shocked at what she said. I was not used to someone having such faith in me. I then remembered something.

"My lady," I started "you said that I must accomplish something in order to be able to use the Heart of Lothlorien." Lady Galadriel nodded.

"You must conquer the demons of your past, before you are able to tap into its power." she replied. I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"The ghosts of your past that are keeping you from being who you truly are." she said kindly, looking me in the eye. "the enemies who made you suffer and all the hurt you were forced to endure. These you must conquer." I nodded, unsure of how I would to it, and Lady Galadriel had one of her guards escort me to where the others were, after handing me my pack. I came within sight of the others, and I could see Aragorn smile.

"Given your personality," he said with a laugh, causing the others to look at the two of us "I never thought we would see you in a dress!" I gave a small laugh.

"It was a gift," I replied, placing my pack with my weapons "Lady Galadriel gave it to me when we spoke together." I then began to comb out my hair, and everyone else went about their business. I watched as Boromir and Aragorn walked off. I followed them while Legolas went to get water, and stood a little ways off as Boromir and Aragorn spoke.

"…..and the tower guard shall take up the call," Boromir said to Aragorn "The lords of Gondor have returned!" I walked up to them as he said that.

"The white tree will blossom once more when you do." I added, startling the two of them. Aragorn then got up and returned to our camp. I walked a small ways past Boromir, and started to think on what Lady Galadriel had told me.

My past….it wasn't a happy one. I was constantly teased from when I was a kid, all the way through high school. I never had friends, and the bullies were merciless. Any and every thing that a bully can do to their victim, they did to me. There were days that I didn't even want to get out of bed, but I always returned to school. I was either trying to be strong, or was a glutton for punishment, I didn't know which. My hand drifted to the Heart of Lothlorien, and I felt tears well up in my eyes. How would I ever be worthy of this gift?

"Sarah, are you alright?" Boromir asked, walking up beside me. I turned to him and gave him a smile, which faded quickly.

"I am, thank you." I replied. Boromir then stepped in front of me. I could see that his 'Big Brother' instincts were kicking in.

"Don't lie to me." He said, looking me in the eye "I can see the sadness in your eyes. What is bothering you so?" thinking of my past had caused my temper to shorten.

"You wouldn't understand, Boromir." I shot at him, walking past him into the forest. I could hear him follow me.

"Then help me to understand!" he shot back, running to catch up to me "Help me understand what has made you so upset!" I stopped in my tracks and whipped around to face him.

"You could never understand!" I shouted, tears falling down my cheeks "For your entire life, people have loved you! Did you ever suffer through name-calling, harassment, mental abuse?" I could see Boromir was shocked at my words, but at that moment I didn't care "Did you ever feel as if you were less than nothing? That your life did not matter?"

"No." he replied quietly. There was a pause. "How long have you suffered so?" he asked. I wiped away some of the tears.

"My entire life." I responded. Boromir had us sit on a nearby log, then placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Then you have wrongfully suffered." he declared, looking me straight in the eye "And you are wrong about something."

"What is that?" I asked, tears streaming uncontrollably down my cheeks.

"I DO understand." he replied "Do you think that Faramir had it easy growing up? I understand what it feels like to be hurt, especially by those you trust."

"Then you know how it can make one feel." I stated. Boromir nodded in response.

"I do, but still, tell me," he beckoned. "you will feel better." I then felt the dam within me break, and it all came pouring out. I told him everything, all that was done to me. All the hurt I had suffered. With each tale, my tears grew, until I was sobbing outright. Boromir gathered me close, and I clung to his shirt as I cried. All of the sudden, through my tears, I noticed that he had started singing a tune.

_Don't give up_

_It's just the hurt that you hide_

_When you're lost inside_

_I...I'll be there to find you_

_Don't give up_

_Because you want to be heard_

_If silence keeps you_

_I...I will break it for you_

_Everybody wants to be understood_

_Well I can hear you_

_Everybody wants to be loved_

_Don't give up_

_Because you are loved_

I looked up at Boromir as my sobs finally ceased.

"What song was that?" I whispered. The man whom I now saw as a brother moved some of my hair out of my face.

"It was something that Faramir had written a while ago," he replied "something that he said made him feel better when he was saddened." I smiled, and sat up, wiping tears away. Boromir then reached for his right hand, and pulled something off his finger. I saw that it was a gold ring. The band was wider than normal, with a small ruby embedded in the center.

"Here, take it." He said, handing it to me.

"What is this?" I asked, taking the ring and studying it.

"Faramir had them made for us." Boromir replied "They're to symbolize our brotherhood. He has one as well."

"It's very lovely, but why give this to me?" I questioned, looking him in the eye. I saw the red-haired man smile.

"Even though we are not related by blood, I still consider you to be my sister." he replied, shocking me. No one had ever come to think of me in such a way after so short a time before. "Knowing Faramir, he will as well. I want you to have this so he knows that I felt that way." I smiled at him, and put the ring on my right middle finger. I then took both of Boromir's hands in my own.

"By taking this ring, I swear to you that I will watch over our brother." I declared, and I saw Boromir smile when I said 'our brother' "And make sure he lives a long, happy life." he nodded, and we both stood and went back to camp. On the way, I felt a shift in the power of the Heart of Lothlorien. I grabbed it, and realized that I was now able to use it. I concentrated on Boromir, and found that I WAS able to know his emotions. He was tired, happy for me, and underneath all that, he was scared about what was to happen to his people in Gondor. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. I was able to use the gift I was given. The spirits of the Valar thought I was worthy. We reached camp, and I could feel Aragorn's concern as he saw my-undoubtedly- red and puffy eyes. I smiled at him, showing him that I was alright. I could feel his relief, and he smiled back at me. I settled down next to Merry and Pippen. I could see that they wanted to sleep, but couldn't.

"Are you alright, you two?" I asked them.

"Can't sleep." Merry replied, giving a yawn. I gave a small smile as my maternal instincts kicked in.

"Would you like me to sing something?" I asked, and I could see them both nod tiredly. I thought for a quick minute, then knew the perfect song.

_The first time I laid my eyes on you I knew. _

_We'd spend this life side by side._

_I still feel the same though you're so far away. _

_I swear that you'll always be mine..._

_Forever, love. I promise you. _

_Someday we'll be together. _

_Forever love. I won't give up, No matter what._

_I'll be waiting for you. Forever love. _

That was as far as I got, since it was soon after that the two hobbits fell asleep. I smiled at them, then looked up to see Aragorn was watching me.

"You sing as though you have been in love." he observed, speaking quietly as to not wake the young ones sleeping around us. I smiled up at him.

"I am," I replied "I just have not met the man yet." Aragorn smiled at my logic. We all then fell asleep, my heart uneasy, as in the back of my mind I knew what would happen tomorrow.

End Chapter Five

* * *

><p>AN: Well, what do you think? And yes, I used different portions for the verses of "You Are Loved". They were the ones I thought fit best. I liked that moment. Boromir is, above all else, a big brother, and I like to think that he would react like that when comforting someone younger than him that he saw as family. As always, rate and review, please!<p>

Bol'shoe spasibo i Bog blagoslovit!


	7. Ch 6: My Immortal

The Rose of the Fellowship

Song: My Immortal

Artist: Evanescence

Disclaimer: Any and all things mentioned in this story that are copyrighted do not belong to me. I am just using them for enjoyment and inspiration with this story, and no profit is being made with these copyrighted things.

AN: For those of you who are overly concerned about details like this, Sarah is back in her traveling clothes.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: My Immortal<p>

We were on our way, guiding our boats down the Great River. I was in the same boat as Legolas, helping him row. With each stroke, I felt my bow touch the bench I was sitting on. I thought back to how I had received this new bow.

(*)Flashback(*)

The others had received their gifts, and we were all being given our elvish cloaks. Everyone else had received theirs unfolded, but mine was folded up in a strange shape. I opened it, and inside was an elegantly carved short bow. It was shorter than Legolas' bow, but long enough to have a far range. Much like the bows used by the Rohirrim. I looked to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, he being the one who was giving us the cloaks. From the look on Lady Galadriel's face, she did not know where the bow had come from either.

From the wear on the carvings, I could tell that the bow was obviously well loved over years of use, and I could see that it had been restrung. I tested it, and found I could draw it with ease. This couldn't have come at a more opportune moment, since my old bow had disappeared sometime in the night. After putting on my cloak, I slung the bow on my back, behind my quiver, and joined Legolas in his boat.

(*)End Flashback(*)

We kept paddling through the forests, cutting quietly along the rivers surface. I saw Legolas whip his head to the side, observing the forest on the western shore. I knew that he had heard the Uruk-hai that were following us. We kept on, and soon we were in the shadows of the Argonath. Their sheer size took my breath away, and I could see that the monuments invoked a sense of pride in both Aragorn and Boromir, especially Aragorn, since the kings depicted were his kin. Both Aragorn and Boromir were Gondorian, so it was no surprise.

After passing through the small canyon made by the enormous statues, we paddled to the western side of the lake, and brought our boats to the shore. We needed rest before we were to cross to the eastern shore. As we rested, I vaguely registered that Frodo had gone wandering, and that Boromir had left soon after. I watched as Aragorn observed the eastern shore, then spoke with Gimli and Legolas.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry said, out of the blue. Aragorn looked around, and I could see in his eyes that he had noticed that Boromir was gone as well.

"Boromir is gone, too." Sam piped up.

"We split up, in pairs," Aragorn told us "We need to find them." we all nodded, and I ran with Aragorn in search of Frodo. I couldn't help my worry for Boromir. I knew his fate, and yet my heart still broke for him and Faramir. I observed Aragorn as we searched through the forest. I could see that there was underlying tension to his worry for the Ring bearer. It seemed intrusive, but I tapped into the power of the Heart, and found that my observations were true.

Aragorn was scared. Scared of what would happen if he were in the presence of the Ring for much longer. We approached the ruins where Frodo would later find us, and I took my chance to speak plainly with the Dunedain Ranger.

"Are you alright, Aragorn?" I ventured, walking up to him. He turned to me and nodded. I gave him a look.

"I _am_ alright." he insisted. I again gave him a look that said I did not believe him.

"We all have something in our past that frightens us, Aragorn." I stated, and I could feel his surprise that I had known "The difference between cowards and kings, however, is that kings do not let their past define who they are."

"Are you calling me a coward?" Aragorn shot at me, feeling that it was a blow to his pride.

"I am saying you need to make a choice, one that will change your life forever," I replied, unfazed. "and I know it is a hard one." I watched Aragorn as he thought on this, then smiled at me and nodded. We heard a noise behind us, then turned around and saw that it was Frodo.

"Frodo?" I questioned. I could see the fear in Frodo's eyes.

"It has taken Boromir." Frodo told us.

"Where is the Ring?" Aragorn asked, tone coming out harsher than he probably expected. We approached Frodo, and he backed off in fright.

"Get away!" he shouted at us. I could feel Aragorn's hurt and confusion.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called out, us following Frodo. "We swore to protect you!" he said gently, trying to calm the hobbit down.

"Can you protect me from yourselves?" Frodo asked. He opened his hand to reveal the Ring. He then faced Aragorn "Would you destroy it?" I watched Aragorn as he approached Frodo, and could see in his eyes that the Ring was calling to him. Aragorn then knelt in front of Frodo, and closed the hobbits hand over the Ring.

"I would have gone with you to the end," Aragorn said, knowing what Frodo had to do. "into the very fires of Mordor." He pushed the hobbits hand back to him. I walked up and stood by the two of them.

"I know." Frodo said, silently trying to tell Aragorn that he understood "Look after the others, especially Sam," Frodo turned to me. "he wouldn't understand." Aragorn and I nodded, and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Frodo's sword, Sting, had started glowing blue. Aragorn and I noticed it at the same time, and we both drew our swords. I twisted my samshir around my hand and faced the forest.

"Go, Frodo!" Aragorn warned the hobbit. I heard Frodo pull Sting slightly out of its sheath, and saw Aragorn walk up next to me. I turned back to look at the hobbit.

"Run!" I told him, having seen shadows of the Uruk-hai as they got closer.

"Run!" Aragorn shouted when Frodo hadn't moved. Frodo ran, and Aragorn and I turned to the forest as the Uruk-hai approached us.

"I'm not going to run, I hope you know that." I muttered to Aragorn, and I could see him nod as we prepared our swords. Soon enough, there was no time for words, for the battle began. I swiftly cut the neck of one Uruk-hai and stabbed another in the stomach. Aragorn and I fought back to back, each protecting the other. One Uruk-hai managed to grab my throat, but I punched him straight across the face, and in this incident, Aragorn and I were separated. I fought the Uruk-hai, suffering from many punches and scratches, and only barely got out of the way of an arrow when Legolas and Gimli joined our fight. We kept fighting the Uruk-hai, pushing them into the forest.

I had just slit the throat of one of the last Uruk-hai when we heard it. A horn sounding in the distance.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas said, us all turning towards the sound.

"Boromir!" Aragorn and I realized. We took off faster than we had ever ran before, hoping to get to Boromir before it was too late. We ran through the forest, and came to the clearing where Boromir and the leader of that group of Uruk-hai were. The leader was about to shoot Boromir in the head, but Aragorn tackled him before his arrow could be loosed. I knew that Aragorn had the fight under control, so I ran over to Boromir.

"Brother." I gasped, seeing firsthand how badly wounded he was. One of the arrows had nicked his lung, so he was having trouble breathing. I knelt beside him. He grabbed my hand.

"Look after Faramir, dear sister." Boromir whispered to me. I squeezed his hand.

"I will," I reassured him "I swear it." I heard Aragorn run up behind us and kneel next to me.

"They took the little ones!" Boromir told him, concerned more for the hobbits than himself.

"Lay still." Aragorn told him, the healer in him kicking into gear.

"Frodo," Boromir asked the Ranger "Where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go." Aragorn answered.

"Then you did what I could not," Boromir said "I tried to take the Ring from him." I could feel my heart break at the shame that was evident in Boromir's tone.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn assured him.

"Forgive me, I did not see it," Boromir begged. "I have failed you all."

"No, Boromir, you fought bravely," I assured him, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "You have kept your honor." Aragorn went to pull out one of the arrows, but Boromir stopped him.

"Leave it!" Boromir said "it is over." Aragorn and I glanced at each other. "The world of Men will fall, and all will come to darkness, and my city to ruin!" Boromir grabbed Aragorn's shoulder, and Aragorn grabbed the hand there.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood," Aragorn declared "but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail." I could see a final twinkle in Boromir's eyes as he heard that.

"Our people." he muttered. I saw Aragorn nod. "Our people." Boromir then reached over for his sword, and Aragorn helped him grab it. Boromir then placed the sword over his heart in a final salute. I could see the tears in Aragorn's eyes as they threatened to spill.

"I would have followed you, my brother," Boromir declared "my captain, my king." I saw the light leave his eyes, and tears slid down my cheeks. I reached over and closed Boromir's eyes as Aragorn touched his own forehead and kissed his hand. He then reached over to Boromir.

"Be at peace, Son of Gondor." he whispered, then kissed Boromir's forehead. The two of us stood up.

"They will look for his coming in the white tower." I started, tears still streaming down my face as I turned to Aragorn.

"But he will not return." he finished, a lone tear sliding down his cheek. Then, with the silent help of Legolas and Gimli, we brought Boromir's body to camp, and proceeded to prepare him for burial. I watched Aragorn as he took Boromir's bracers. His eyes met mine as we at last sent the boat bearing my un-biological brothers body into the water.

"They're to honor his memory." I stated, knowing why Aragorn had taken them. He nodded, and proceeded to lace them on. I then knew what else I could do to honor him, outside of keeping my promise. My hair was long, always kept in a tight ponytail at the base of my skull. Boromir's hair was down to his shoulders. I think you can see where I am going with this. I grabbed my ponytail in my left hand, drew one of my butterfly swords with my right, and in one swift motion, cut off over half my hair as the boat bearing Boromir's body went over the falls. I released it from its tie, and it barely hung past my shoulders. I tied back the pieces that were in my face as Legolas prepared a boat.

"We must hurry!" he said "Sam and Frodo have already reached the eastern shore!" he turned to Aragorn and I when he didn't hear us following him. "You mean not to follow them?" he asked Aragorn. Aragorn shook his head.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn told him.

"Then it has all been in vain!" Gimli said, walking up to us three. "The Fellowship has failed." I placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder as Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"Not while we hold true to each other." I declared. Aragorn nodded.

"We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left." Aragorn added, walking over to where the last of his things were.

"Leave all that can be spared behind." I told the elf and dwarf, sheathing my butterfly sword as Aragorn sheathed his short sword.

"We travel light." he added. He gave us all a look. "Let us hunt some orc!" he declared. I grinned at Gimli and Legolas before we all followed Aragorn into the forest.

"_Merry, Pippin, hold on,_" I thought as we ran, following the most experienced tracker of us four "_we're coming!_"

End Chapter Six

* * *

><p>AN: I will be the first to admit that Boromir's death scene made me want to cry! Tears were in my eyes just writing the end of this chapter! Boromir was a great guy, just flawed like every other human in the world. And of course, for those of you who pay attention to this sort of thing, this concludes the "Fellowship of the Ring" portion of the story! Next chapter begins the "Two Towers" portion. As always, R&amp;R! Bol'shoe spasibo i Bog blagoslovit!<p> 


	8. Ch 7: Heretic, Hero

The Rose of the Fellowship

Song: Heretic, Hero

Album: Halo 2 (Original Soundtrack)

Disclaimer: Any and all things mentioned in this story that are copyrighted do not belong to me. I am just using them for enjoyment and inspiration with this story, and no profit is being made with these copyrighted things.

AN: No, you are not seeing things. Two chapters in one update! Enjoy! : )

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Heretic, Hero<p>

We ran for two days, slowly but surely gaining on the Uruk-hai. It was surprising, not only to myself, that I was able to keep up with Legolas and Aragorn. I wasn't next to them the entire time, by any means, but I was able to stay well ahead of Gimli.

We were on the third day of our pursuit of the Uruk-hai, and it was mid-day when I suddenly felt a pain in my chest. I stopped and grabbed my chest.

"What is it, lass?" Gimli asked, him being behind me and the others in front.

"I don't know." I replied, glancing down in confusion. The pain wasn't a physical one, but more of an emotional heartbreak. Heartbreak I would feel if I thought I would never see a loved one again. I closed my eyes, tapped into the power of the Heart of Lothlorien, and tried to concentrate on whom this feeling was coming from. My vision soared over the plains to a hill outside of Edoras. I saw a group of horsemen on the crest. I could see the despair in Eomer's eyes as he and his men took-what they thought to be-a last look at their beloved capital before riding away. It was then that I knew: the heartbreak I felt was Eomer's, thinking that he would never see his beloved sister again. I opened my eyes and met the looks of concern from Aragorn and Legolas.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked. I nodded, and we set off after the Uruk-hai once again. Two more days passed, in which we learned of the destination of the Uruk-hai; Isengard. We had just topped another hill when we heard the sound of galloping hooves hitting the ground. The four of us ran and hid behind rocks and watched as the riders passed. Aragorn, realizing who they were, ran out and called out to them.

"Riders of Rohan!" Aragorn called out "What news from the Mark?" Gimli, Legolas and I joined Aragorn as the Rohirrim turned and encircled us.

"What business do a ranger, an elf, a dwarf, and a woman have in the Riddermark?" the Riders' leader-whom I knew to be Eomer-demanded, riding up to us "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name horse-master," Gimli responded "and I shall give you mine." they stared each other down for a short while, then Eomer handed his spear to another rider, dismounted his horse and walked up to us. My hand slowly drifted to my butterfly swords, ready for what was to come.

"I would cut off your head, _dwarf_," Eomer growled "if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas responded, drawing an arrow and aiming at Eomer. I put one hand on my samshir as the spears aimed at us, and another on Legolas' shoulder. Aragorn got between the elf and horse-lord, and got Legolas to lower his bow.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," the ranger said, hoping to prove our friendship to Rohan "This is Sarah; daughter of Joseph, Gimli; son of Gloin, and Legolas of the woodland realm." Eomer stared at him, recognizing our names.

"We are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden, your king." Aragorn asserted. I studied Eomer's face as he sighed.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." I stated, gaining everyone's attention. Eomer nodded in agreement.

"Not even his own kin." he added, removing his helmet. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands." Eomer told us "My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished." Eomer then walked closer to Aragorn "The White Wizard is cunning." he growled "He walks here and there they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked." He turned to Legolas "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies." Aragorn interrupted "We are tracking a party of Uruk-Hai, westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive." I could see Eomer think over anything that he had seen that was similar to what we were tracking.

"The Uruks are destroyed." he told us "We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two Hobbits!" Gimli pressed, eager as the rest of us to find our friends "Did you see two Hobbits with 'em?" I could see the confusion in Eomer's eyes, since he did not know of hobbits before now.

"They would be small." I said, trying to be helpful as I approached him "Only children to your eyes." I could see in his eyes that he did not relish being the one to give us the news.

"We left none alive." he told us, and I could tangibly feel the despair that washed over the others. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." Eomer said, pointing to the smoke rising from where the Rohirrim had come from.

"Dead?" Gimli muttered, still unable to believe what Eomer had said. Eomer looked down at him.

"I am sorry." he apologized, then turned to his riders and whistled "Hasufel! Arod!" he waved, two horses came forward, and he handed Aragorn the reins. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Eomer put his helmet back on and mounted his horse.

"Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope," he said, trying to be kind "it has forsaken these lands."

"Your sister is fairing well, Lord Eomer." I said, in Rohirric, before he could ride off. Eomer looked down at me in shock.

"How is it you know of my sister?" he responded in his native tongue.

"That is not important," I said, again in Rohirric, "just know that she is well, and will soon be safe from that snake, Wormtongue." I could see that he was hesitant to believe me, but then nodded.

"Thank you." he mouthed, not wanting his men to see him so emotional. It did not take being able to know his emotions to know that the man was relieved. I bowed my head slightly.

"There is always cause for hope, Third Marshall, even when it seems as if there is none." I said in the Common tongue. Eomer nodded, and then turned to his company.

"We ride north!" he shouted, and the Rohirrim rode off. Legolas and Gimli mounted the white horse, and I got on the roan horse behind Aragorn. We rode towards the smoke, and my stomach turned when the smell hit my nose. We dismounted our horses, and Gimli started sifting through the pile of smoldering corpses. He picked up a charred piece of leather.

"It's one of their wee belts," he told us, holding it up. Legolas started praying in elvish. I could see Aragorn growing extremely upset, and I went to approach him. When I did, he suddenly kicked one of the helmets that were strewn around, and screamed his frustration to the sky, falling to his knees.

"We failed them." Gimli muttered sadly. I wanted to shake them all and scream "They're not dead!", but I had no choice but to let these events run their course. It tore me in two to see them so hurt, while I knew the truth. I knelt next to Aragorn and put an arm around his shoulders, and he made no move to shake me off. He then observed the ground to his left-I was on his right- and I could see in his eyes that he had found signs of where Merry and Pippin were during the battle.

"A hobbit lay here," Aragorn said, offhandedly "and the other." we followed him as his well-trained eyes picked out Merry and Pippins movements "They crawled. Their hands were bound. Their bonds were cut!" I kicked aside the rope as Aragorn tossed it. "They ran over here, they were followed." We all followed Aragorn as he began to run.

"The tracks lead away from the battle!" I shouted to the others. We all came to a halt at the tree-line.

"Into Fangorn forest." Aragorn sighed.

"Fangorn?" Gimli gasped "What madness drove them in there?"

"The will to live, my friend," I answered, patting his shoulder. "The will to live." Aragorn looked to the rest of us, and we entered the forest. We took a slower pace, then, since it was harder to track them in the shade and brush. As we did so, I felt happiness well up inside at the reunion I knew was to come.

End Chapter Seven

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I know, it's short. I'll post the next chapter as soon as it is finished. So, what did you think of Sarah's first encounter with Eomer? There may be something there, eh? I may work with that, who knows? As always, rate and review, please! Bol'shoe spasibo i Bog blagoslovit!<p> 


	9. IMPORTANT NOTE FOR READERS

Dearest readers of "The Rose of the Fellowship"

I regret that I have to put this story on hiatus. Due to my stupidity, I have lost my laptop-and all it's documents-to repairs for the next two weeks at least. I shall continue wotking on this story and hopefully reward you all with a double update when I get my laptop back!

I thank you all for your patience, and appreciate each and every one of you who are reading this story!

Ya lyublyu vas vseh . Bol'shoe vam spasibo, i Bog blagoslovit


	10. Ch 8: My Last Breath

The Rose of the Fellowship

Song: My Last Breath

Artist: Evanescence

AN: SO SORRY that it took so long! My laptop needed a new Motherboard and they needed to order the part at service! It took SO long! I worked extra hard on these, so I hope you enjoy!

**Firestorm Nauralagos**: Thanks for pointing out the problem with Mary-sueness and her ride. I've gone and edited, so she will hopefully seem less Mary-sue. Here's a cookie to thank you for the help! -(::)

Disclaimer: Any and all things mentioned in this story that are copyrighted do not belong to me. I am just using them for enjoyment and inspiration with this story, and no profit is being made with these copyrighted things.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: My Last Breath<p>

We were deep in the forest, and came to a clearing. Gimli found blood on one of the plants. He tasted it, since it was too dark here to tell what sort of color it was, and spit it out immediately.

"Orc blood!" he grumbled. Aragorn kneeled and inspected the ground.

"These are strange tracks." he muttered, having found what I knew to be TreeBeard's footprints. We all joined him in the middle of the clearing, not knowing where we needed to go next.

"The air is so close in here!" Gimli gasped, not used to being in forests, especially one such as Fangorn.

"This forest is old, very old." Legolas told us "Full of memory….and anger." Suddenly, a groaning sound came from all around us, and Gimli jumped in panic.

"The trees are speaking to each other!" I whispered, still in awe that I was able to hear such a thing. Aragorn turned to Gimli.

"Gimli, lower your axe." Aragorn told the dwarf. Gimli did as he was told.

"They have feelings, my friend." Legolas told Gimli "The elves began it, waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." I looked around at the trees, once again in awe of the magic of elves.

"Talking trees." Gimli grumbled "What do trees have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Aragorn, something is out there!" Legolas called out suddenly in elvish, rushing towards one edge of the clearing. Aragorn and I followed him.

"What do you see?" Aragorn asked, also in elvish.

"The white wizard approaches." Legolas replied in the Common tongue. I could see that Aragorn was frightened. I would have been as well, if I thought we were about to face Saruman.

"Do not let him speak," Aragorn ordered "he will put a spell on us." Everyone else prepared their weapons. "We must be quick." he said. I had a hand on my samshir, and we all turned to the bright light that had been approaching us. Legolas shot at him and Gimli threw his ax. Both were blocked, and Aragorn was forced to drop his sword from the spell that had caused it to heat up extremely.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." The white figure stated. Aragorn shielded his eyes and took a few steps towards the figure.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday." The white figure replied "They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" This caused confusion for Aragorn.

"Who are you?" Aragorn demanded again "Show yourself!" He shouted when the figure remained silent. The man stepped forward and revealed his identity.

"Gandalf." I whispered happily, thrilled to see the old man again. I knelt down on one knee next to Legolas.

"It cannot be." Aragorn muttered in disbelief.

"Forgive me," Legolas apologized, kneeling as well "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman," Gandalf replied "Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell!" Aragorn said, still not quite able to believe that Gandalf was there. Legolas, Gimli and I got to our feet and joined Aragorn.

"Through fire, and water," Gandalf replied. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountain side. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. The stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as a life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again." I smiled at the determination that the old man showed "I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf…" Aragorn whispered, taking a step closer to the wizard.

"Gandalf?" He questioned "Yes... that was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Gray." The wizard smiled "That was my name."

"Gandalf…" Gimli muttered happily. Gandalf smiled at us all.

"_I_ am Gandalf the White." he said "And I come back to you now - at the turn of the tide." we then began to make our way back the way we had come, and Gandalf informed us of the next phase of our journey. We were to travel to Edoras, for that was where Sauron would strike first. We broke the tree-line, and Gandalf started whistling. When he was finished, we heard the whinny of a horse, and saw a pure white stallion gallop towards us.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said, and the horse approached us.

"Shadowfax." Gandalf said with a smile "He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."

"And what about the black one?" Gimli asked. We all turned towards the sound of another horse approaching, and noticed that the black mare was very tall…..and had wings?

"That is no normal horse." Aragorn muttered as she got closer.

"That is one of the Pegasi." Gandalf told us, confusion evident in his tone "But I thought that they had died when the northern kingdom was destroyed." The Pegasus trotted up to me and nudged my shoulder.

"You're beautiful, aren't you?" I asked her softly, switching to elvish. She tossed her head and snorted, and I couldn't help but smile as I scratched her head. She was gorgeous, and HUGE. She was at LEAST 16 hands tall.

"She must wish to aid you, Lady Ranger." Gandalf said, and I turned to him in surprise "None ride a Pegasus unless the Pegasus allows it." I turned back to the Pegasus in front of me.

"Hannon le, mellon nin." I whispered*, finding that she liked it when I spoke elvish. "Do you have a name, beautiful?" when I asked that, she snorted and flashed her wings. I could see purple and blue in the sheen of the feathers. Her wings were like the wings of a raven. Raven's wings…..I smiled at Gandalf.

"Her name is Ravenwing." I told them. The others smiled at me, and we all mounted our respective horses. Aragorn had to help me, since I was not used to riding bareback.

"Gandalf, what happened to the other Pegasi?" I asked as we got underway.

"When the Northern Kingdom was destroyed," Gandalf replied "many of them were destroyed, or their wings were lost."

"What happened to the one's that lost their wings?" I questioned.

"They are now known as Mearas, my dear," Gandalf replied, giving me a quick smile "Why do you think Ravenwing came when I called for Shadowfax?" I nodded in agreement, since that made the most sense. We rode parallel to Fangorn forest until nightfall, and then we set up camp. Aragorn stoked the fire as night settled in, and walked up next to Gandalf, who was observing the ever-thundering clouds that were above Mordor. I went and stood on Aragorn's other side as Gandalf started to speak.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the East takes shape." Gandalf said "Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dur his eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him." Aragorn and Gandalf made eye contact.

"The heir of Numenor still lives." Gandalf told him "Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become." It didn't take having the Heart of Lothlorien to know that this frightened Aragorn. I put an arm around his shoulders and squeezed it. He gave me a small smile "And so he will strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming." the three of us turned and looked out over the plains before us.

"Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge, for Rohan is weak and ready to fall." Gandalf muttered bitterly "The King's mind is enslaved; it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose." I cast a glare towards the clouds of Mordor as Gandalf said that.

"But, for all their cunning, we have one advantage." Gandalf said, turning to Aragorn and I "The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the Enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom." Gandalf sighed "We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends now upon speed and upon the secrecy of his quest." Gandalf turned to Aragorn, and the wizard could see the small glimmer of regret in his eyes.

"Do not regret your decision to leave him." Gandalf told Aragorn "Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He's not alone." Aragorn replied. Gandalf gave him a confused look.

"Sam went with him." I told him, speaking for the first time that night. Gandalf smiled.

"Did he? Did he indeed?" Gandalf smiled "Good. Yes, very good." I squeezed Aragorn's shoulders, then we all bedded down and went to sleep. The next morning, we set off on our way to Edoras. We rode over the rolling hills, and came to a stop when we were within sight of the hilltop capital.

"Edoras, and the Golden hall of Meduseld," Gandalf said "There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown." I shivered as I recalled the image of the state Théoden was reduced to while under Saruman's control.

"Be careful what you say," Gandalf warned us "do not look for welcome here." We then began our approach. We came to the gates of the city, and I saw the flag that had fallen from Meduseld. I urged Ravenwing forward, and we climbed the hills to the Golden Hall. As we climbed, I observed the citizens of the city. I had never seen a more somber crowd.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli muttered. I nodded in agreement.

We dismounted our horses as we came to the steps of Meduseld. We were met by Hama and other members of the Rohirrim stationed here in Edoras. We stopped, and I could see some of the men give me weird looks. I chalked it up to the fact that I was dressed like a man and carrying weapons.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame." Hama told us. His face said that he didn't like this anymore than we did "by order of Grima Wormtongue." Gandalf nodded, and we handed over our weapons.

"I DO expect these back, by the way." I told the Rohirrim who took my swords and bow. Gandalf looked to Hama when we were done.

"Your staff." Hama said. Gandalf gave Hama a look.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf asked. Hama gave a look that said he would not. He waved us in, and Gandalf winked at Aragorn before taking Legolas' arm. We followed Hama, and he led us inside. Hama bowed to Théoden, and moved so that we could approach. I saw Grima whisper to Théoden. I couldn't help the growl that came to my throat. I _really_ didn't like that man.

"Easy, lass." Gimli warned me, having heard me growl.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden, King." Gandalf said, gaining everyone's attention.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden asked, obviously under Saruman's control.

"A just question, my liege." Grima said to Théoden "Late is the hour in which this conjurer _chooses_ to appear." Grima approached us "'Lathspell' I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." Gandalf glared at him.

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." the wizard growled "I did not pass through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf brandished his staff in front of Grima's face.

"His staff." Grima gasped, then turned to his cronies "I told you to take the wizards staff!" Grima's men rushed at us, but Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and I were quick to fight back.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows," Gandalf declared, walking through the fights "Hearken to me! I release you from the spell." Gandalf tried to do so, but Saruman just laughed through Théoden.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" Théoden grinned maliciously. Gandalf removed his cloak to reveal his new power to Saruman, and Théoden recoiled in fear.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf declared, and began to do so. Saruman/Théoden was thrown back against the throne by the power, but managed to pull himself back forward.

"If I go, Théoden dies!" Saruman/Théoden growled. Gandalf forced him back once again.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf replied. Saruman/Théoden forced himself forward yet again.

"Rohan is mine!" He growled. Gandalf forced him back yet again.

"Begone!" Gandalf yelled. Saruman/Théoden tried one last time to win, but Gandalf gave a final push of magic, and Saruman was banished. Eowyn, who had entered during this whole thing, rushed up to catch Théoden before he fell. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face as I watched Théoden return to his normal self. He looked around in confusion, then his eyes found Eowyn.

"I know your face," Théoden said quietly, a small smile coming to his face. "Eowyn." I could see Eowyn smile through her tears. Théoden turned to the rest of us.

"Gandalf?" Théoden questioned, seeing the wizard for the first time since waking up. Gandalf smiled at the King.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf said, and Eowyn helped Théoden stand from his throne.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." Théoden said. He then looked down at his hands, and tried to move his fingers. They were stiff and weak.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better," Gandalf told him "If they grasped your sword." Hama then came forward with the kings sword, and held it so that Théoden could draw it. The king did, then gazed at his sword before his eyes went straight to Grima, filled with an all-too-understandable anger. Hama and Gamling rushed over, grabbed Grima, and dragged him out of Meduseld. Théoden followed them, and we all followed him, worried about what he would do.

"It was probably not the best idea to give him his sword." I muttered to Aragorn. We got outside as soon as Hama and Gamling threw Grima down the steps. Théoden stalked after him, legs stiff from lack of use.

"I've only ever served you, my lord!" Grima cried, crawling away from the enraged man.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden shouted, still approaching Grima.

"Send me not from you sight!" the treasonous advisor begged. This was the last straw for Théoden. He raised his sword with a cry, and went to attack Grima. Aragorn and I rushed over to stop him.

"No, my lord!" I shouted, Aragorn and I grabbing his arms. For someone who hadn't used his arms in a while, Théoden was still REALLY strong!

"No, my lord." Aragorn repeated, more quietly. Théoden turned to him "Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Aragorn said, he and I releasing Théoden's arms. Aragorn, in an effort to make peace, reached over to help Grima stand. Grima spit on Aragorn's hand, and rushed away.

"You can't help everyone." I told Aragorn.

"Hail, Théoden king!" one of the men called out, and everyone who was gathered took a knee. Aragorn and I did so as well, and I could see Théoden searching for a familiar face. I felt my heart hurt at the pain I knew he would soon endure.

"Where is Théodred?" Théoden questioned. "Where is my son?"

End Chapter Eight

* * *

><p>*Thank you, my friend.<p>

AN: I know what ya'll are thinking. A Pegasus? Really? Think about it! There are dwarves, elves and hobbits in the realm of Middle Earth! It makes sense that there would be more fantastical creatures in the world. As always, rate and review please! Bol'shoe spasibo i Bog blagoslovit!


	11. Ch 9: Stand My Ground

The Rose of the Fellowship

Song: Stand My Ground

Artist: Within Temptation

Disclaimer: Any and all things mentioned in this story that are copyrighted do not belong to me. I am just using them for enjoyment and inspiration with this story, and no profit is being made with these copyrighted things.

AN: I'm skipping the funeral scene. For those of you who've seen the Extended editions, you know what I am talking about. For those of you who haven't, it's really not that important to the storyline. Probably the reason it was cut in the first place : /

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Stand My Ground<p>

When Théodred was buried, I joined Eowyn and the others in walking back to Meduseld. I stayed next to the Princess, knowing that she may need someone to talk to. I was the only woman of our company, and her uncle was still at Théodred's grave. My suspicions were proved correct when we entered the hall.

"How is it you convinced the others to let you accompany them and fight?" she asked me. The others heard, and Aragorn shared an amused smile with Legolas.

"Gandalf informed us that Sarah was not from any country that we knew of," Aragorn answered "and that the land she was from was a land where women were much bolder than the women here."

"I knew how to defend myself well," I told her with a smile "And I would not let them leave me behind while they all risked their lives."

"But why fight when you are not from any country of Middle Earth?" Eowyn asked. Her question was a good one.

"Because, in the short time I've known them, this rabble's all become close friends of mine, and I would die for my friends," I answered with a smile. I then remembered the weight on my right hand, and my smile disappeared. "Though I do, now, have a personal reason to see this war won."

"And what is that?" Eowyn asked gently, seeing the change in my demeanor. Legolas must have noticed it as well, because he answered for me.

"While Sarah does not have any blood family here," Legolas told her "One of our number, Boromir of Gondor, became like a big brother to her." I could see Eowyn nod. She knew all too well the pain of losing family in battle.

We were in Meduseld for a while when Gandalf and Théoden entered with the two children from the Westfold. The young boy had collapsed from exhaustion. I looked to Eowyn, and we both took the children. We gave them some hot food, blankets, and they told us their story. I could scarcely begin to imagine how these children would grow up after seeing their village burned and many of their friends killed.

"They had no warning," Eowyn told her Uncle, who was as appalled as her at the tale the children told "they were unarmed."

"Now the Wild men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go," I added, rubbing the shoulders of the young boy, Eothain. "Rick, cot and tree." Eowyn put a blanket around the young girl, Freyda's, shoulders.

"Where is mama?" Freyda asked. Eowyn shushed her.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." Gandalf told Théoden. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron." Gandalf leaned forward and caught Théoden's eye "Ride out and meet him head on." he placed a hand on the arm of Théoden's throne "Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight!"

"You have 2,000 good men riding north as we speak." Aragorn told Théoden "Eomer is loyal to you. His men _will_ return and fight for their king." Théoden jumped up from his throne and walked down to the floor with the rest of us.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now!" He replied "Eomer cannot help us." he sighed. Théoden then turned back to Gandalf. "I know what it is you want of me, but I will _not_ bring further death to my people." he declared "I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn told him. I flinched inwardly at that. Théoden turned to Aragorn.

"When last I looked," the king growled "Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

"Then what is the kings decision?" Gandalf asked. There was silence, but I knew the answer.

"Grimbold, Gamling," Théoden turned to his advisors "send word to the people, we make for Helms Deep at first light." I could see that this was the last thing the others had expected. While Théoden gave Grimbold and Gamling more instruction, Aragorn turned to me, and I saw concern flash onto his face.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" Aragorn asked me. I was confused.

"Of course." I replied.

"Then why are you crying?" Gandalf asked, the others having turned to us. I reached up to my cheeks, and found that I _was _crying. Suddenly, a wave of sorrow hit me. I staggered and fell to my knees under its weight, but Legolas caught me before I hit the floor. I knew where this sorrow was coming from. I could clearly see his shocked and anguished face.

"It's Faramir," I whispered, looking at the others as they gathered around me "Boromir's little brother."

"What about him?" Gandalf asked, confused as to my behavior. My heart was shattering at the pain the man I considered a brother was feeling.

"He's found the Horn of Gondor," I replied, trying to hold back sobs. I looked Aragorn in the eye, and I could see he knew what that meant. "He's learned that Boromir's dead."

"How is it you know this?" Gandalf asked. I drew the Heart of Lothlorien out from under my shirt. I had tucked it in there when we had started tracking the Uruk-hai. He saw it, and knew immediately what it was. We all slept uneasily that night, knowing that hard times were ahead. I woke at dawn, packed my things, and joined the others in going to the stables. We heard Hama giving the Kings orders to the people.

"By order of the king, the city must empty!" Hama called out over the crowd "We make for the refuge of Helms Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need." I heard Gimli grunt in annoyance.

"Helms deep!" the dwarf scoffed as we entered the stables "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight! Who will defend them if not their king?"

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people." I defended

"Helms deep _has_ saved them in the past." Aragorn added.

"There is no way out of that ravine, Théoden is walking into a trap." Gandalf said, entering the corral where Shadowfax was being penned "He thinks he is leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre." Gandalf turned to Aragorn "Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses _have_ to hold."

"They will hold." Aragorn assured the wizard. Gandalf mounted Shadowfax and turned to leave.

"With luck, my search will not be in vain." Gandalf informed us "Look to my coming, at first light on the fifth day." Aragorn and I opened the paddock door wide "At dawn, look to the east." Aragorn and I nodded.

"Go." we told him. Gandalf then urged Shadowfax out of the stables and then out of Edoras. Then, before we could take care of our own horses, we heard panicked neighing and the sound of beating wings. Aragorn and I rushed outside, and found some of the stable-hands trying to tie up Ravenwing.

"What is going on here?" Aragorn asked Hama, who was observing the whole thing, as well.

"The men believe this creature to be a demon, my lord," he replied "they are trying to get it out of Edoras." this angered me. I went forward and, with one movement, drew my samshir and cut the ropes they had tied to her. I sheathed my samshir.

"Easy, love," I gently hushed the distressed Pegasus in elvish "no one is going to hurt you." I didn't look her in the eye, since that was a predatory behavior, and reached forward to pat her neck. She snorted and stomped her front hooves, but remained where she was.

"You would think," I said loudly, directing the comment to Aragorn, though it was meant for everyone around us "that knowledgeable horsemen would recognize a Pegasus from Numenor." I could see the shock on everyone's faces when they realized that I was speaking the truth. The stable-hands left without a word, and Aragorn went to saddle his own horse. While I gently placated the still edgy Pegasus, Eowyn came up to me.

"I had heard of the Numenorian Pegasus, but I did not think that I would see one with my own eyes." she whispered, in awe of the tall horse that had become my dear friend. I scratched Ravenwing between the eyes, and smiled at Eowyn.

"Ravenwing chose to help me," I told the princess. "in the short time we've known each other, she's become a good friend." Eowyn smiled at me, and went into the stables to saddle her horse.

I looked over the now calm Pegasus, and found that the stable-hands had put a bridle on her. She didn't seem to mind it, so I left it on her. I hopped up on the nearby fence, and mounted her. Many of the men were obviously surprised that I was able to handle such a large horse so well. I heard a horse ride up next to me, and smiled when I saw Legolas and Gimli. I was eye level with Legolas, since Ravenwing was a few hands taller than his horse.

"You would think that they'd seen a woman riding a horse, before." Legolas said to me in elvish. I chuckled, and urged Ravenwing forward. We left Edoras, and began the four-day journey to Helm's Deep.

As we got underway on the fourth day, I found myself riding with some of the Rohirrim. I walked alongside some of the men who I had met when we arrived at Edoras.

"So, my lady," one of them started, walking up next to me with his horse in tow. "how is it that such a magnificent creature chose you to be her rider?" During this journey, I had found myself growing comfortable around the men.

"I'm not entirely sure," I told him, glancing up at the tall horse at my side "My guess is that she sensed my spirit, and chose me based on that."

"Please forgive us for what happened back in Edoras, my lady," another soldier said "please understand that we have never seen a Pegasus, and there has not been a black horse in our herds for years." I nodded.

"I've heard of Sauron's theft of black horses, it is a shame that has happened," I replied "and I forgave you long ago for what happened." I continued chatting away with the Rohirrim for a while longer, then I saw Hama and Gamling ride ahead of the column. I then watched Aragorn run ahead over the hill, and I knew that the fight with the Wargs was coming.

I noticed a tall rock close by, so I led Ravenwing over to it and mounted her. I grabbed her reigns and rode up next to Théoden as Aragorn ran back to us.

"What is it?" Théoden shouted. "What do you see?"

"Wargs!" Aragorn shouted back, running to his horse "We're under attack!" I could hear the panic of the citizens as the news registered.

"I'll fly ahead!" I told Théoden, nudging Ravenwing forward "See how many there are and what I can do!" I could see that he wanted to stop me, but I was away from the crowd by then. I nudged Ravenwing with my knees right behind her wings, and she took off. I flew relatively close to the ground, and got higher into the sky when I reached the hill that Legolas was soon to top. I could see that there were at least fifteen Wargs coming for us. I landed next to Legolas and drew my bow. I nocked an arrow and aimed at one of the approaching wargs. I loosed my arrow and it pierced the orcs head.

I heard the riders come up behind us, and put my bow away. I drew my samshir and urged Ravenwing forward in a gallop as the others reached us. At that point, I knew that the men were more concerned whether or not I was any good as a fighter than the fact that I was a woman. We met the Wargs head-on, and I immediately cut off the head of one of the Orcs. I guided Ravenwing through the battle, killing Wargs and their Orc riders as I went. The Rohirrim were doing a good enough job that I was able to look around and see what was happening. I searched for Aragorn, and found him about to jump the Warg that would drag him off the cliff. I felt the strong urge to help him, but I knew that, if I did, we would not have advanced warning of the army of Uruk-Hai. So, I kept my urges in check by dismounting Ravenwing and killing what Orcs and Wargs I could.

Soon enough, the battle was over, and Legolas started searching for Aragorn. I followed Théoden as he joined Legolas and Gimli in search of Isildur's heir. The elf and dwarf stopped to question the dying Orc, and I followed Théoden to the cliff edge. We looked over and saw nothing but rushing water and the blood from where the Warg hit the rocks. I heard Legolas come up behind us, and I knew that he was still trying to come to the realization that Aragorn may very well be dead. We heard Gamling call out to Théoden. We turned around.

"Get the wounded on horses," Théoden ordered "Leave the dead." Legolas turned to the King, anger evident in his eyes. I put an arm out to keep him from doing anything that he would later regret. He turned to me, and I could see the pain in the young elf's eyes.

"Come," I said to him, nodding towards the horses and remaining Rohirrim. "Aragorn would want us to keep going." I could feel that Legolas understood the truth in my words. We all helped the wounded, and commenced the twenty-mile ride to Helm's Deep.

"Sarah!" Théoden called to me from the head of the column. I rode up to him.

"Yes, my lord?" I replied, riding up next to him.

"Fly ahead, and make sure that the path is clear." He ordered. I nodded, and nudged Ravenwing ahead. As she took off, I turned my gaze down to the river.

"_Be safe, my friend._" I thought "_We'll see you later_."

End Chapter Nine

* * *

><p>AN: Again, sorry it took so long to update! I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to rate and review! Bol'shoe spasibo i Bog blagoslovit!<p> 


End file.
